Monsian Patagonian Union
The Monsian Patagonian Union is a west patagonian party lead by Martín Beckdorf, and associated to the right parties. It is considered a conservative party with open mind ideals towards other ideologies, but centered in what they call "The Vital Virtues", being honor, truth and sincerity. Also they have defended good faith, loyal competition and law enforcement at many levels. History The FPM (Frente Monsiano-Patagonico) appeared in West Patagonia short after the ARN Takeover by gaullian simpatizers. In the faction, the creation of the Monsian Democratic Union became a succes in terms of power, wich moved Beckdorf to institute a party in his homeland. The party entered in lawfull activties on July 14th of the 10th year after the Revolution. Being a historical conservative, the Conservative Party did not liked this and launched a political offensive against Beckdorf, who until then kept close ties with Walter Martinez, Consul of West Patagonia. While Martinez remained silent about the FPM, Beckdorf made some attacks against socialists and parts of the military, becouse of unloyal competition for power. Short after, the Socialist Party managed to put forward some bills under the chaos generated by the Messier Crisis and the Zexian-Patagonian War. This caused the public support to the FPM and Beckdorf. After the Zexian-Patagonian War, the political crisis that forced Martinez out the consularship caused a huge damage to the Monsian´s support. But it also lead to the total division of the right winged coallition into three different groups: The Conservative Party, The Nationalist Party and the Monsian Party or FPM. Ideological Views Life Life is part of social order. While life is fundamental part of the human, it can be limited in terms of protecting other life. However, the one benefited must always concent with such limitation (society, endangered, mother). Economy The West Patagonian Economy must be liberal and enterprises must be encouraged. However, lkoyal competition is a fact that must be protected by both the State and the Private. A Private not protecting Loyal Competition should be prohibited from economic activities. Freedom The Freedom must be the tendance of the Sociaty, but always must be regulated. In general terms, extreme freedom should not be allowed if it is going against other principles such as territorial integrity, state´s authority on matters given to it by the Constitution and the Law, Justice and development in general terms. Union Only rescently the FPM has recognized a possition about the Patagonian Union. The Union of Patagonia should be looked forward by the West Patagonian State, by giving certain steps towards it. The FPM recognizes it is a road that could hold many falls, so it must be done step by step. Territorial Claims The FPM supports the territorial clam over the Chiloé Island and the pacific coast from the Chaitén Valley to the Reloncaví Stuary (territory known as Palena). However, the FPM has also supported the attempts of the Government of negociation made rescently. 0012 a.R Elections The Elections of the year 12 after the Revolution will be held in many fronts, and the FPM will have to fight it against fellow right winged parties and strong left parties coallition (Coalición de la Izquierda del Sur). Parlamentary Elections The Monsian Patagonian Union has taken the name of "Frente Patagónico Monsiano" (Monsian Patagonic Front) as it has allied with minor monsian asociations for a stronger political coallition. Due to the rescent power strugle against Walter Martinez, the FPM holds a boosted power for the parlamentary elections. Protectorates Elections The FPM has come into agreement with local leaders of the Partido Regionalista (regionalist party) and Partido de Unión Patagónica (Patagonian Union Party) alliance. This way, they have supported the unification of the Patagonia and the local leadership. It happends that these candidates are also former governors of these areas. Civil Commander The Civil Commander is an elected civil authority that is supposed to represent the population in the territories under further anexation between the Protectorates. This is to ensure a propper and fast administration of the territory that could be annexed in order to complete the Unification Process. In case such process is stopped, the Civil Commander has the authority to deal with local leaders outside their frontiers on behalf of West Patagonia, and to negociate the Unification. They will have the representation of the civil power on the military boards regarding their sector. The FPM has been specially zealous on their campaign for the Civil Commandment.